


Just incase.

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anxiety, Compulsions, Gen, Intrusive Thoughts, Mental Illness, Mental rituals, OCD, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stemming from the more than traumatic Weirmageddon incident, 17 year old Dipper Pines suffers from Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.





	Just incase.

**Author's Note:**

> A short One Shot based off my own experiences.

He knew the possibility of Mabel dying in a horrific car accident because he wasn't careful enough was incredibly low. Yet he still avoided the cracks in the pavement as if his sister's life depended on it.

Or that the chances of a dream demon ripping through space and time hellbent on revenge was practically impossible. Yet he still desperately repeated the mantra "He's Gone. He's Gone. He's Gone." Every time he saw something remotely connected to Weirdmageddon. As if that'd somehow prevent a tear in reality.

And that statistically the percentage of murders committed by the mentally ill was under 1% of the population. Yet he still his locked away the knives in fear of killing his family in their sleep.

The scene played itself over and over in his head. It was a Saturday night, 2:37am. He'd taken the butcher knife from the kitchen and violently stabbed his sister to death. Clips of the blade ripping into her chest, blood splattering, replayed over and over like a broken record.

_bzzzt_

_bzzzt_

Dipper jolted awake to the sound of violent buzzing. His phone read the time  **2:37**. Bile already rising to his throat, he threw the covers aside and haistily made his way to the kitchen. Fingers shaking he checked the cabinet. Yes, it was still locked, same as always. Swallowing thickly the brunette unlocked the bolt, methodically counting each blade incase his mind had somehow altered his perception. But he couldn't deny the sharp prick of the knives as he counted and, same as always, there were 7. All in their correct places.

The door was slightly ajar. Heart hammering against his chest, Dipper placed his hand on its brass handle. His stomach twisted painfully and he felt like he was going to vomit, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to see in his sister's room. But Mabel was ok. She was sleeping soundly, a collection of fluffy pillows surrounding her. Her brother breathed a sigh of relief, half staggering away. He greedily sucked in lungfuls of oxygen as he made his way to the bathroom. Dipper splashed water onto his face, finally managing to slow his pulse. 

Only to go through the whole thing again next Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> Too many fan fics about OCD completely ignore the fact that it's the intrusive thoughts that create the urges to carry out compulsions. So this one shot is here to hopefully clear up some things about OCD.
> 
> Feel free to share any experiences x


End file.
